


Sleep

by LillianPaige



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianPaige/pseuds/LillianPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted to help Stiles sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

"What is this?" Stiles asked as he turned the battered stuffed animal, that Derek had just ungracefully shoved at his chest with intense eyebrows and without a single word, in his hands.

"It's nothing." Derek muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and stared the brown haired boy down in a way that should've made the teenager uncomfortable but he'd become so used to these intense stares now that they were practically a second language to him. Stiles knew that this certain look was nothing but embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, you know, I always thought 'nothing' took shape in the form of a.... _thing_. Seriously, Derek, what is this?" Stiles picked up the toy by its foot and dangled it in the air with a curious hum, "Whatever it is, it's seen better days." He let a gasp as Derek snatched the thing from his grasp and actually cradled it to his chest.

"Don't talk about her like that." The werewolf snapped and it took all the strength the Stiles had to not let out that snort that came out anyway.

"Her?" the teenager chuckled and stood up from the bed to wrap his arms around the werewolf, "Are you trying to tell me that we're breaking up and you're running off with Chewbacca here?"

Derek growled low in his throat and broke away from Stiles hold. "You always do this! You can't do anything without making a joke, can you? You know what, forget it!" Derek shook his head and tossed the stuffed animal onto Stiles bed. "I brought you this because I thought it would help. I know you're not okay, Stiles. I know you're still having nightmares and I know you're still afraid to fall asleep."

Derek watched as Stiles flinched at the admission but he didn't stop. Let the little twerp squirm for a while.

"This was mine when I was a kid and it was one a few things that I was actually able to save from the rubble. I, I don't know, I thought it would be able to help you sleep." Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head with a chuckle as he finally locked eyes with the kid, "Silly me."

"Derek-" Stiles breathed out as he took a step toward the older man only to have him step back. "I'm an idiot." Stiles admitted which only caused Derek to give a pointed look.

"You're only just figuring that out?" the werewolf asked.

"No." Stiles said shaking his head. "I've known for quite some time now." He sighed and picked the teddy bear up from his bed and sat down on the edge before patting the spot next to him silently asking Derek to sit down. He smiled at the wolf and knocked his shoulder against the other mans as he propped the teddy bear up on his knee making it wave at them.

"What's her name?"  
"Lucy."

Stiles smiled and gave a wave of his fingers back to the toy, "Well Lucy, I'm looking forward to waking up to you in the morning."

Derek let out a snort, "You'd look forward to waking up to anyone in the morning."

Stile's jaw dropped and a small gasp left his lips. He placed his hand over his heart and looked over to Derek with raised eyebrows, "Ouch." He teased, "That really hurt." He faked a pout before those plush lips turned up into a smirk. "Besides…" he said slowly before turning his attention back to the teddy bear, "That sounds like a request."

Derek couldn't help but to laugh loudly at that, "In your dreams, Stiles."

Derek would never know how true that was.


End file.
